


Okina Inn

by livefree_13



Series: Mutiny of the Heart [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Times, Jealousy, M/M, Making Love, Romance, Soulmates, adult souyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: As many months as he'd spent at sea, as many terrors as he'd faced with his new family and crew, First Mate Yu Narukami thought he was prepared for just about anything.The chance meeting of a rather beautiful member of his Captain's past life, however, wasnotone of those things.





	Okina Inn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treya_barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/gifts).

> this took way too long to write. i'm sorry to [treya_barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton), to whom this fic is . . . very belatedly gifted. i love this au so much and it's. so incredibly hard to write for lol. i hope you enjoy it!

Yu Narukami’s sea legs, as robust as they’d grown, were now in desperate need of a long, long rest.

Their crew hadn’t so much as touched a port for almost a month and everyone was getting thirsty, restless, and pale. Even their valiant captain was beginning to lose his usually cheerful disposition. Yu, being First Mate and subsequently Captain Jiraiya’s go-between for all delegating aboard, had tried to ease his captain’s burden in dealing with a crew that was too ready to feel land again, and had tried even harder to cheer up the man himself. 

But there was only so much the loyal First Mate could do. The men were stretched to their limit. They were running low on so many supplies, and while the_ Garudyne _ dutifully bore their freshly obtained cargo in her hull with no qualms, she was mostly empty on ammo -- a fact which Chie didn’t fail to remind them of every second she could. Kanji was grumbling more than usual; Naoto was swaying where she stood. And no one -- absolutely _ no one _ \-- could take another moment of Teddie breaking out in song. 

Needless to say (and despite his famous composure), Yu found himself breathing an audible sigh of relief when the skyline of Okina finally rose out of the horizon.

It hadn’t only been a while since they’d seen port, but it had been even longer since they’d seen Okina Bay. Yu was relieved they were stopping there before their final docking in Inaba, which they would only be frequenting for a day or so. Okina was a wealthier city and contained just about everything their crew and ship would need to survive another several weeks at open sea - including a fine selection of taverns. Spirits were a staple on the _ Garudyne_, sure, but she’d all but run out in the last week. Okina was a perfect destination to fill their men’s hearts up again. 

And then, of course, there were the bordellos. Yu imagined, with some mirth, that several of their crew members would be going back and forth between one of those and a tavern as often as they could. He certainly couldn't blame them, although his own . . . _ needs _were satisfied quite regularly, so he couldn’t exactly relate. 

He was indeed spoiled; he’d be the first to admit that. But he did have a partner-in-crime, to be fair. Yu took a sideways glance at his captain, who stood near the other side of the deck speaking quickly with Yukiko about her medical stores. He smiled faintly at his Captain’s tufted, fawn-colored locks and wide, barely-clad shoulders. He’d never get used to Captain Jiraiya milling about his fearsome ship so casually in a simple tunic that any ordinary farmer would wear. With the way his exposed skin caught the light of the late summer sun, though, Yu would never entertain the thought of getting him to kick the habit. 

Now that the _ Garudyne _had safely pulled into the quay, several of the crewmen - headed up by Kanji - began unloading what little cargo they were scheduled to distribute to Okina. Most of them, however, filed off the ship swiftly and with lighter feet than they’d been managing all day. Yu took the opportunity as the ship evacuated to approach his captain, who stood staring overboard at his ship’s drawn planks that were filled to each end with his men. 

“Are you ready to descend, as well, Captain?” 

“More than ever,” Captain Jiraiya said, with a long sigh. Yu studied him quietly, until the Captain uncrossed his arms and shot him a quick wink and a tired smile before turning and heading towards the planks himself. 

Yu straightened his posture and took a breath. His captain’s attitude was rather strained; he seemed to be very much ready for a break from the sea, just as much as Yu was. The First Mate hoped that the short spin in Okina would be long enough to rejuvenate him - the both of them, really. Otherwise, his beloved captain would be _ very _difficult to deal with in Inaba. 

~~~

Okina hadn’t changed a hair since Yu last wandered the aisles of its eclectic marketplace. The same sense of wonder that had flooded Yu all those months ago was as potent as if it had never left. He recognized many of the same shops and faces, was met with the same hustle and bustle of the busy trading port -- only now, just to his right, he had his captain in tow. 

“You really like this place, huh?” Yosuke drawled in his ear, careful not to be too loud. 

Yu caught his eyes and glanced away before he could feel his blush take full effect. “I happen to, yes. I have very good memories of this place.” 

He looked back to find that the captain’s teasing grin had smoothed into a wistful smile. As nice as his smiles always looked to Yu, his captain couldn’t hide the fatigue. His body was run ragged by the salt air and many weeks of drinking stale ale and eating the same seasonless food, not to mention keeping flawless command of his ship and its various missions. The young man even had faint bags under his eyes. The instinct to scold him to get more sleep was doomed to fail before it left Yu’s mouth, so he shut it. He knew his partner carried a heavy weight and even as his second-in-command, Yosuke carried burdens Yu knew he couldn’t absolve. Still, he . . . 

. . . he very much _ owed _ it to his captain. He owed it to him to ease as much of that weight as he could. Not just as his First Mate, but as -- as _ more _ than that. _ Much _more than that.

“I never did do it, did I?” 

“Hm?” Yu turned at the sound of the young captain’s muttering. 

“I never did make good on that promise I made you.” He was looking down at his long boots as they walked, seemingly more pensive than usual, certainly more than was called for. 

“Your promise?” 

“My promise to you,” he clarified, stopping in his tracks and meeting his eyes. “The one I made while we were here last.” 

“I remember,” Yu conceded with a humble smile. “Although you are quite incorrect. Since you resumed command of your ship, we’ve had lots of ‘uninterrupted’ time together.” He tilted his head to the side. “So there is nothing for you to ‘make good on’.” 

Yosuke gave him a pitiful smile, quite the sorry expression for someone of his status. Yu badly wanted to lean in and brush it off his lips but refrained with a silent, deep breath. Yosuke closed his eyes with a small sigh and looked down between them, still quiet and ruminative. Yu fought back the urge to say something, ask him questions, even crack a joke, but eventually, Yosuke shook his head lightly and looked up to meet his eyes again. 

“I’m tired,” was all he said, still with a faithful smile. 

“Then let’s _ rest _,” Yu said pointedly.

Yu knew that tonight was going to be the best and only opportunity for the two of them to get some _ complete _ alone time, so he dragged his captain to an inn off the main drag of the marketplace. The inn wasn’t quite _ hidden_, being just off the busy road, but did have a “way” about it that should have prickled his instincts, yet failed to. 

The inn’s sign was brightly painted yet its windows drawn, and while the storefront looked relatively well-tended to, the healthy company of men loitering just outside of the heavy wooden door seemed strangely alienated from one another, especially for there being so many of them. 

All in hindsight, of course. Yu had pushed open the door and pulled Yosuke in almost without thought. 

He’d never stepped foot in this place, but he assumed Yosuke had by how uninterested he was in studying the customer base, preferring (apparently) to be off in his own head. Yu took up the task of keeping a watchful eye on the patrons around them. They weren’t in the seediest part of Okina by any stretch, yet the odd atmosphere about the place was finally starting to catch up to him. He suspected the cluster of men speaking in hushed whispers at the table near the entrance weren’t mere locals, at any rate. Yu kept his eyes trained on them; they didn’t sail with every pirate, after all, and many of them didn’t live by an unspoken code. 

He was studying one of the men’s profiles when, suddenly, the melody of a woman’s voice sang from just in front of them. “Would you each care for a room?” 

Yu ripped his eyes off a sheathed knife at the man’s buckle to find that the voice belonged to a beautiful and rather young lady behind a counter. He noted instantly that she didn’t look like the bar maidens at the other Okina stop he’d visited months ago, as she was in full dress and had her hair done up almost like a noble, with strands of soft brown curls accentuating her swan-like neck. 

Just as he opened his mouth to accept the invitation (and glance around to place Yosuke), his captain suddenly spoke up, as if out of nowhere.

“Oh! Hello there, Abby.” 

“Captain!” The young woman’s face - Abby, Yu ventured - lit up with a smile. “Always a pleasure. It’s been quite a while.” 

As she spoke, she hurried from behind the counter, her two tiny hands clasped on either side of her heavy yellow dress that was trimmed in rows of white lace all the way to her ankles. To his own quiet shock, Yu was now realizing that the top of her dress was a . . . _ well-fitted _ bustier, and that what she wore over her shoulders was nothing more than a simple shawl which barely did anything to contain her. 

Suddenly, the seedy fellows occupying the bar made complete sense.

Yu opened his mouth . . . but nothing came out.

“I’m sorry I haven’t stopped by lately,” Yosuke laughed good-naturedly. Yu blinked and looked at him, just as one of Yosuke’s hands came up to nervously comb down the back of his wind-swept hair. 

“Of course, there’s nothing to apologize for,” ‘Abby’ said, with an easy smile. She then turned very coquettish, taking one step closer to Yu’s captain - one more than he would have honestly preferred. 

Appearing to be perfectly calm, Yosuke merely stood his ground, re-crossing his arms and casually shifting his weight to one leg. He smiled in kind as she looked up at him. 

Yu still could not speak. 

“I trust you’ve been well,” Yosuke said lowly, sincerely, with a slight nod. 

Abigail blushed and looked down at once, smiling wide. Yu could practically see the giggle in her eyes as she blinked back up at him innocently. “Very, now that I have _ you _in port.”

Yosuke chuckled and stepped back, clearly flattered but in need of some distance. “And _ otherwise_?” 

“Well enough,” Abby replied with the same enamored smile. 

She kept her distance, thankfully, and Yu’s muscles gradually un-tensed. 

Yosuke gave a small laugh and looked down, stepping even further back towards Yu so that they were completely side-by-side. “That’s good to know.” 

Abby blushed and looked down again, as if considering her next words carefully. Yu felt a ball of something sour lodge in his throat and tried to swallow it down. 

“Well then, would you each care for a room this evening, Captain? I’m sure one of our lovely young ladies would be happy to accompany your companion into his own.” 

Yu blanched - quite literally. He felt the blood in his face drain into his legs, felt his heartbeat slow to a crawl. His mind ran messily with the indecisiveness of saying anything or waiting for his captain to do the speaking, and he was rapidly advancing towards the former-- 

“Oh, we’ll take a room -- just _ one_, though,” he said with a wink. 

Abby’s eyes immediately lit up and her mouth opened with the beginnings of a shocked smile. “_Captain! _” she whispered excitedly. Only a second later did her expression drop into one of mortification. “Oh,” she gasped, stepping closer -- this time in Yu’s direction. “My sincerest apologies, good sir.” She gave a polite curtsy. “I fear I become far too relaxed upon seeing familiar faces. My name is Abigail. I am pleased to meet your acquaintance. I did not realize--” 

“--It’s quite alright,” Yu smoothly fibbed. He smiled politely and bowed his head, trying to keep his temper in check. He knew he was out of his element to quite a ridiculous degree, never having had the privilege to feel jealous over another human being and hating, considerably, how it felt. “I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance, as well.” 

Yosuke glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked. “This is Yu,” he introduced, “my First Mate.” 

“Indeed,” Abigail chuckled. She then clasped her hands behind her back and cleared her throat. “Well then, one room it is. Follow me, gentlemen.” 

She turned on her heel with a twinkle in her eye and walked away from them, leading the duo around the corner of the reception and up a set of well-worn stairs which led into the depths of the small establishment.

Yu breathed his first true sigh of relief once they began ascending the old staircase, flicking his eyes into Yosuke’s who looked _ far _too pleased. At what, Yu was vastly curious . . . 

“Oh, I’ll have a bath drawn for you tonight, as well. Would that suit the both of you?”

“That does sound tempting,” Yosuke groaned, as if the exhaustion was catching up to him all over again. 

“Agreed.” Yu’s neck was beginning to feel stiff, as well. 

Abigail chuckled discreetly. “I believe I’ll give you both a few hours first. Oh,” she stopped and turned to face them. They were now standing in the short hallway in front of a room, which Yu assumed must be theirs. “I should let you know this one is on the house.” 

He and Yosuke exchanged curious glances, Yosuke looking a bit more worried. “Abby, we _ couldn’t_. What would Miss Suzanne say?” he asked in a hushed tone, as if this supposed madam would appear out of nowhere. 

Abigail smiled warmly at him. It looked completely unlike the coy smile she had given his Captain earlier, appearing soft and sincere, and then a little humbled. “_I _ am the new owner of this quaint little bordello these days, _ thank you very much_. Suzie retired months ago. Quite frankly, I am a little shocked and hurt that you failed to notice my madam-esque aura.”

Yosuke’s jaw fell open and then slowly rose into a smile. “Abby . . .” Then he laughed, shaking his head. “Cocky as always. I’m proud of you.”

“Just following your advice,” she said with a familiar wink. “I am truly honored to entertain you for another evening, Captain. And I trust that your . . . ‘First Mate’ will see to it you leave port _ thoroughly _satisfied.” 

She gave Yu a lingering, overly pleased look, and brushed past them. Yu could only stand, fighting the flustered blush creeping across his cheeks and over his nose, and watch as she descended the stars, her heeled boots clacking on the old floorboards as she went. 

Yu was just able to get the heavy wooden door latched shut before ambushing Yosuke and pulling him in for a heated kiss. He had two fistfuls of Yosuke’s vest and shirt, an entire mouthful of Yosuke’s lips and tongue, and a fleck of excitement that began at the base of his spine quickly spread into his blood to consume him. “You heard her,” he whispered, placing a leg between his captain’s legs to walk him back towards the bed. 

Yosuke’s eyes fell dark, the normally catching golden hue dimming into a lustrous amber that glinted with challenge, the edge of want, and he smirked. “A handful, isn’t she?” He allowed Yu to walk him back, falling easily onto the bed when their legs bumped into the mattress. 

A fire raged in Yu’s gut. He bent over him at once, leg still planted between Yosuke’s. He didn’t let the other man squirm away, keeping his hold on Yosuke’s shirt and nipping at his jaw. “You wrap yourself around the most interesting characters, Captain Hanamura,” he growled, uncaring that one of his little bites ended in his captain gasping and hissing. 

“You aren’t wrong,” he panted. “I forgot how bewitching she was.” He laughed, throatily, arching into another of Yu’s bites with a thin whine that immediately coated the inside of Yu’s thighs with heat. 

Yu stilled and let the skin of Yosuke’s neck pull free of his teeth for the moment. He stared down at his captain, panting, Yosuke’s hair splayed and shiny in the low lamp light of their large room. His cheeks were stained a faint rose, his eyes laughing and his lips wet. 

“. . . You intend to rile me up,” Yu stated, with a slight tilt of his head. 

“She has legs for days, you know,” Yosuke cooed. Yu could see a tiny flame flare across his face as he continued, and it made his gut twist angrily, hungrily. “And did you _ see _ that bustier-- _ mfph! _” 

Yu grabbed his mouth with his own, ripping apart Yosuke’s lips with his teeth and tongue. His captain’s jaw didn’t resist the invasion, moaning softly as Yu ground him down into the bed mercilessly. Yu could feel one of his hands come up to wrap lightly around the arm of his coat, but it seemed to lack any strength to pull them apart. 

He separated, if only to breathe. He also wanted to see how red Yosuke’s mouth had grown, how blown his pupils were -- and he was not disappointed. 

“Yu . . .” Yosuke moaned, eyes blinking blearily and mouth agape.

Yu had never quite seen him look this lust-drunk before. He usually maintained all the control behind closed doors, much of the time to Yu’s pleasure. But he looked quite the different sort of fellow now, his cheeks round and cherubic and blushing, blushing, neck a spray of bites and bruises, eyes dark and heady. It was quite a sight, indeed, and it made the stiffness in Yu’s pants pulse uncomfortably. 

Suddenly, Yosuke winced and looked down between them, and Yu followed his gaze to the sight of their bulging erections straining against the flimsy ties to their pants. They weren’t touching, but they could be if Yu lowered himself a few inches -- and he thought about it, about the brush of their hard lengths through their clothes and how warm and delicious it would feel, about rubbing and rubbing until they came undone together, and Yu could watch the explosion of desire over Yosuke’s face in full glory, knowing his captain had merely laid back and let him do it . . . but he refrained.

Yosuke was barely moving, both hands now fisting the bedsheets. His hips twitched upwards; his voice cracked with each breath. Yu rose one hand and trailed his fingertips over the bulge in Yosuke’s pants, touch featherlight, his eyes boring into his captain’s face. 

Yosuke gasped and his hips jerked, and Yu could see his eyes roll to the back of his head as they closed.

Yu, despite himself, smirked darkly, then. He brought both hands to begin working the strings of his captain’s pants loose, glancing down from Yosuke’s face in order to watch his lover’s erection burst through the folds of fabric. He quickly worked it out from his undergarments, thrilled to watch it bob stiffly in his direction, as if it, too, were begging. 

He dipped down and flicked his tongue over the head -- just once, enough to make Yosuke hiss in pleasure and buck. It was delightful, seeing his poor captain like this, but Yu didn’t feel like smiling anymore, as the unbearable pressure in his own thighs grew worse with each passing second. With shaking hands, he grabbed each side of Yosuke’s pants and tugged, and tugged, until they were pulled down to his knees. 

The rest of their clothes were still on, so the view of Yosuke’s bare thighs and hips against a mattress while his vest, shirt, and pants remained proved to be delectable. Yosuke’s skin was so much more golden than the drab linen clothes he wore, however well they fit their seafaring purposes. 

He scooted off the bed and stood back far enough to grab the man’s legs and flip him over onto his belly. 

Yosuke squawked but couldn’t resist, or didn’t bother to. Yu wasn’t sure which reality was more appetizing. He got back on the bed almost immediately, shoving Yosuke’s legs apart with a knee and smoothing a hand over the round plump skin of Yosuke’s bare behind. 

Yosuke’s breath hitched. “Y-Yu . . .” He quickly rose onto his elbows and peered over his shoulder. Yu could see the red flush of his face from here. 

Yu leaned down to place a gentle kiss on one smooth cheek. “Like Miss Abigail said: I have to make sure you leave port ‘thoroughly satisfied’.” He then leaned up to press his lips to Yosuke’s ear, and Yosuke sighed and closed his eyes. “So let me take care of you tonight, my captain.” 

He snuck his hand up Yosuke’s inner thigh and brushed up against his balls, eliciting a halted gasp that Yu rarely ever heard. It was so plaintive, as if his captain were helpless against the very feeling. Yu smiled and nuzzled into the silken strands of Yosuke’s hair, inhaling the unique, salty blend of his scent. 

He slid his fingers further, then, up the cleft of his checks and down again. 

Yosuke gasped through gritted teeth, his entire face aflame. It looked hot to the touch and Yu adored it. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it, even as Yosuke began shifting below, rocking his hips back into Yu’s fingers and their gentle, teasing touches. 

Then he groaned and dropped his head, as if in defeat -- but Yu liked to believe he knew his captain better. 

“Ngh . . . Do it, yes,” he whispered, “_yes_.” His hips continuously bucked, searching for feeling, for a kind of friction the mattress couldn’t offer. 

Yu panted out a laugh, his head swimming delightfully. He took a mouthful of Yosuke’s exposed neck and drug one finger over the clean strip of flesh behind his balls, making his captain choke out a sharp sob. Yosuke’s skin pulled free and Yu kissed the small reddened patch he created, unable to keep from planting another kiss or two. “As you wish,” he whispered. 

And then he slid off of him, until his boots stood on the old, creaky wooden floorboards of the inn. His knees were horribly shaky, but they kept him upright. The small part of Yosuke’s body that was bared to him gleamed beautifully, especially now that it was drenched in sweat. Somehow, Yu managed to cause his legs to walk to the little side table next to the bed, assuming he would find all manner of tools within that they could use. 

The drawer was tough to open for his shaking hands but gave after a few tugs. His instincts hadn’t been wrong - small glass bottles and other items littered the bottom, rolling around freely. He snatched up the largest one he saw and held it up to the light to check the amount of oil inside, mentally calculating that it should be more than enough and feeling confident knowing he could rummage around for another one if need be. 

He twisted off the cork and tipped some oil onto his fingers, the contents spilling out over his hand in a far greater quantity than he’d anticipated. He bit back a swear and rubbed his fingers together, testing the liquid’s viscosity, imagining the feel of it against Yosuke’s skin, against his own, remembering (suddenly, terrifyingly), that this was another first for him. 

He looked back over at Yosuke, who was still panting and trembling yet had seemed to regain enough of his composure to cease in humping the mattress for the time being. He simply lie there, propped up on his elbows while his legs and hips remained prone, spread to the limits of the pants at his knees. His form was breathtaking, and Yu allowed himself a long, indulgent view of it as he returned to him, not stopping until he was standing directly behind his lover. 

“Have you done this before?” he asked softly, his line of sight trailing up the insides of Yosuke’s thighs towards his balls, tight and swollen. 

“. . . Only with myself,” Yosuke mumbled, still red-faced. His hips twitched and tensed. 

Yu swallowed, legs jumping into action before his mind had a say. He placed a knee back between Yosuke’s legs and smoothed his oiled fingers over the sensitive spot above Yosuke’s balls, testing how smooth the skin would feel against his ministrations now they were lubricated -- and Yosuke reacted to it immediately, gasping and pushing his hips hard into the mattress. Yu could hear him holding his breath, which he let out slowly as Yu eased his hand away. 

Yu went in again, this time with several fingers, pressing them harder and sliding them up into the crevice of his ass and feeling the give there, too, how taut and pert it was -- and now, slick with oil. Yosuke let out a trembling moan and twitched his hips up, up into Yu’s fingers, and that’s when Yu had to climb off the mattress again because he wanted to see Yosuke’s bare legs before he collapsed in a heap from how light his head was becoming. 

He tripped over his own boots trying to tug Yosuke’s clothes off, but didn’t have the sense about him to laugh over it. He stopped to catch his breath before proceeding again, eventually finding the mind to unclasp Yosuke’s boots _ first _and then slide his pants and undergarments off. 

His heart was hammering as he fell over him again, as he remembered, at the last second, to recoat his fingers before placing them at Yosuke’s entrance. 

“Relax,” he breathed, face dipping into the bitten and ravaged skin of Yosuke’s neck once more. 

Yosuke nodded cooly. “Right,” he whispered back, voice tight but clear. 

His captain seemed far more in control than Yu currently felt, certainly more than Yu had in his position their first time. While Yosuke’s level head was admittedly a typical, and quite comforting, facet of their intimacy, this time it caused Yu to slow down. He definitely had to gather himself, every bit of his mind and willpower, if he was to make this experience as fulfilling as Yosuke had made his own those many months ago, when his partner had been so tender and careful that Yu had felt himself unravel like loose yarn in his arms. 

It should have made him laugh. Before he met Yosuke, Yu was the epitome of control (_mind your words, your temper, don’t cry, don’t ask, don’t let them see_). It would have been hard for the young gentleman to imagine so willfully throwing his composure away, even with a lover in the throes of passion. It had simply never happened.

_No one _ had ever done to him what Yosuke did to him. No one had even come close. And, strangely, as alien as this all still felt some days, Yu found that he was far more comforted by that than anything. 

He wondered if Yosuke was, too.

Yu broke through the puckered flesh between Yosuke’s thighs slowly, inching his way with one digit, gauging sharply each halted gasp and broken moan Yosuke emitted. When he was far enough to deem himself “in”, he paused, breathing and wiping the sweat off his forehead with his shirtsleeve. He could feel, in exquisite detail, Yosuke trembling beneath him. 

Yosuke’s hips arched a bit when he pressed further, and his head shot up as a fresh moan rolled out of his throat. Yu wished he could see his adam’s apple, see in full the spike of pleasure ripple over Yosuke’s features. Alas, most of it was hidden from him. He settled for roving his gaze over Yosuke’s backside - not a rare sight in itself, but quite rare from this angle. He was usually only witness to this much of it afterwards, tangled in the sheets as he got up to put out the lantern, or in glimpses while they bathed. 

He would never be able to live with himself if he missed the opportunity to drink his captain in like this, squirming and spread and beside himself. 

He smoothed his free hand over Yosuke’s hip just beneath his shirt, then nudged his legs a little further apart with a knee. “How does it feel?” Yu asked softly. The question was probably unnecessary, judging by Yosuke’s reactions, but Yu had to make sure.

Yosuke groaned and dropped his head again, rocking back into Yu’s finger firmly. “_Warm _ ,” he said _ , _ completely breathless. “Ngh, _ warm _ and . . . _ good_, Yu.”

Yu immediately felt a shiver run down his spine and into his groin. His trapped member pulsed brutally, and it was enough that Yu finally couldn’t take it anymore. 

He whispered, “good,” into the air, and simultaneously began ripping at the ties to his own pants one-handed, freeing his cock in a matter of seconds. Feeling it extend into the warm air felt sublime and a moan tumbled from his lips. He didn’t dare touch himself further, all too aware that even an accidental brush at this point could end it all. The temptation to do so was agonizing, of course, but he held firm. He _ had _to hold firm. 

To distract his free hand, he returned it to Yosuke’s hip, pinching the skin around the bone and with his other gently, _ gently _slipping a second finger inside. Yosuke gasped and backed into him, a little to Yu’s surprise but not to his displeasure. He let a chuckle slip out and tried to hold Yosuke’s hips still. 

“Still good, I presume.”

“You c-” Yosuke trembled. “You can go faster . . .”

“Faster?” Yu asked in disbelief, shaking his head. “You are _ much _too tight for that, Yosuke.” It was true, or so Yu thought. Even getting both of his fingers all the way in was proving to be a test. 

“More,” he gasped. “More, please.” 

“Stay calm,” Yu told him, making sure his voice rose above Yosuke’s whimper yet remained low, intimate. 

He had to heed Yosuke’s request - to a point, at least. This was still foreign enough to Yu that Yosuke’s guidance was imperative, and if the man himself was asking for more, then . . . who was Yu to deny him? He’d promised to take care of him, hadn’t he?

He slipped his fingers out completely. Yosuke whimpered in annoyance and Yu gave his hip a soft pinch before letting go. He retrieved the bottle he’d discarded in the sheets, opening and tipping more oil onto his hand, then got back to work, quickly slipping both fingers back in with a shocked gasp of pleasure from his partner to greet him. 

He didn’t hesitate this time, diving in deep at once and keeping his hand planted there for a few seconds, curling his fingers this way and that, working them into his body and feeling it give, as if he were gradually solving a riddle that had been a mystery for years. Yosuke threw his head back again and cried out, a series of broken words that Yu couldn’t decipher tumbling from his lips. His thighs twitched apart and his hips ground down onto Yu’s hand - and Yu _ pressed_. 

A shaky moan filled the air. Yosuke turned his head then, probably to try and catch sight of what Yu was doing. The very small bit of Yosuke’s face that Yu managed to see quickly overwhelmed the first mate, causing his free hand to leave its position on Yosuke’s hip and reach forward to cup his tear-stained cheek, briefly, and to tuck back the hair stuck to his face and brow. 

“You’re incredible,” he panted. Yosuke’s skin really was aflame. 

He let his fingers slowly slip away from Yosuke’s face, eventually re-clamping his hand over -- oh, over his own erection. He swore and pulled his hand off, suddenly gripping Yosuke’s hip like his life depended on it. 

Yosuke managed a sultry little chuckle at his expense. “Someone’s eager,” he snickered, but it quickly turned into a small moan. 

“As if I am the only one.” Yu retorted, face flaring now with a different sort of heat. 

He pressed a third finger into Yosuke’s body at that, twisting his wrist in such a way that his fingers would produce a better stretch. He’d felt Yosuke do the same to him on several occasions, and understood the sharp, tingling sensation that must be hitting Yosuke’s nerves now. Yu wondered if his own face had looked as rapturous as Yosuke’s did at this moment, jaw hung open and brow quivering. 

The sight of it made his cock twitch, so he lowered his hips down until his member was brushing up against one of Yosuke’s thighs. Just a few simple touches, he told himself, to get some measure of relief before he was forced to stop. He was leaving trails of precum over Yosuke’s leg a second later, quite aghast at how much there truly was but too aroused to feel very embarrassed. He prayed Yosuke was close to being fully prepared; he prayed he’d be able to tell when that might be. 

His fingers appeared to be doing a fine job; they were slipping in and out of him with ease now, enough so that Yu could probably fit four digits if he desired. He didn’t need to, however, and instead, proceeded to practice a number of the hand gestures and techniques that Yosuke had performed on Yu in the past. He wasn’t positive he was doing them all perfectly, but the hisses and groans and chants from his captain’s mouth were indicative of at least _ some _success. 

Finally, Yosuke’s arms gave out and he collapsed onto the bed and sobbed, hips writhing into Yu’s hand, body shaking and coated in sweat. “Yu, _ please_. Please, I beg you. _ Please _. . .” 

Yu agreed. He _very much _ agreed. 

He pulled his hand out, taking a few seconds to breathe and halt his own hips. He’d spread his fluids all over Yosuke’s thigh, and it was slick where he grabbed it to hold himself up. 

While he enjoyed the feel of his clothing brushing against yosuke’s bare body, he was not enthusiastic about getting his shorts soaked. He reluctantly stood up and began undressing, so hard and hurting that he was fumbling with every bit of fabric he took hold of. It was a form of torture - watching Yosuke’s hips clench and buck into the bedsheets with his legs spread, their insides soaked and shining in the lamplight, all while Yu stood, unable to touch him, struggling to undo _ a _button. 

He resorted to tugging at his clothing in haste near the end, mentally apologizing to Kanji (who would be the unfortunate soul he’d have to cajole into repairing whatever he ripped). He let his clothes lie where he discarded them and kicked his boots somewhere off to his right. He was entirely nude and ready now, but Yosuke wasn’t. He needed to get the rest of his clothes off, somehow, hopefully with haste. 

Unable to keep from touching him for any longer, Yu leaned over the bed and pressed light kisses over Yosuke’s thighs, nipping at the cooled flesh with his lips over and over until Yosuke was begging again, softly, painfully, into the mattress. 

Yu stood up at once and walked around the foot of the bed to come around to Yosuke’s side. As he approached, Yosuke lifted his head from the mattress to look up at Yu slowly, as if he couldn’t trust his own strength, rising a bit upon his elbows and meeting Yu’s eyes. 

Yu felt a spell of dizziness sweep through him. Yosuke’s face looked up at his own, tear-stained and trembling, a sight the first mate had never before seen. Usually, it was Yu who succumbed to these shameless sorts of displays, where he fell to such a depth of need that his composure melted off with the heat and desperation of his lover’s promised touch and revealed the writhing mess of want he truly was beneath. 

But now . . . 

Now Yosuke - _ Captain Hanamura _ (his precious, beloved captain, who he adored more than he’d ever thought was possible between two people) - was the one in need. 

Yu regarded Yosuke’s expression carefully, his clenched jaw and the tears clinging to his lashes. The flame of his captain’s leftover pride smoldered in his charred amber eyes, diminished even further by his smooth lips and ruddy, wet cheeks that made him look startlingly young, and tender, for all his accomplishments. 

Yu reached out and stroked a thumb down one of those cheeks, barely holding back tears himself as Yosuke closed his eyes and let out a tear of his own. Yu wiped it up, brushing the heat staining Yosuke’s skin as if he could soothe it away. 

His hardness ached between them, quite rudely reminding Yu with a twitch that it had its own agenda to see to. He ignored it, as best he could. Soon, he told himself, soon they would be entwined, lost within each other, and the world - their ship, their crew, their duties - would be Out There. 

He gently guided Yosuke to sit up and Yosuke followed instantly, rising onto his hands and knees on the mattress and then scooting forward to sit back on his heels, exposing his prick which hung thick and heavy between his legs for Yu to drink in. And Yu did. 

Yu wanted to kiss him, but he also desperately needed Yosuke’s remaining clothes to come off. Too torn to choose, he did both, quickly and all at once, climbing onto the bed to press up against him and finding his lover’s lips after far too long a drought. Their knees kissed on the mattress as Yu tugged apart Yosuke’s vest impatiently without having undone the buttons first. 

Yosuke chuckled through the kiss, occupying enough of a clear head, it seemed, to take over for him and undo his vest and tunic properly. Not by a great deal, though. Even he appeared to get fed up with the last few ties and, unable to see what he was doing with his first mate’s face attached to his, frustratingly ripped open the last tie holding his tunic closed. 

He growled as he tossed the items over the foot of the bed, but didn’t let Yu remove his mouth from his. Yu could feel his captain’s voice thrum through his lips like rushing water and he groaned, thighs immediately going weak at the distinct memories that sound awakened. He marveled that Yosuke had any ability to withstand the pull of arousal, especially enough of one to lead their endeavors on a routine basis. Yu was barely managing to do it _ once_. 

And now that Yosuke’s clothes were finally off, now that Yu’s fingers were tracing love letters into Yosuke’s bare skin and able to pinch and grab and hold and play to his utter satisfaction, his control was all but fleeing his grasp. 

The only instance he truly snapped free of the dizzying heat was when Yosuke pulled his slick mouth away to slur his name. His voice was languid and heavy, made it sound like he’d had too much rum. 

Yu squeezed his eyes shut, the dark pitch of Yosuke’s voice saying his name sending a dangerous current of heat through his belly, one he had to actively fight against to gain his bearings. He buried his face in the crook of Yosuke’s neck and took a deep breath, slowly but surely finding himself, all while his hand worked Yosuke’s length in long, lazy strokes. 

“Y-you take too long . . .” Yosuke suddenly growled in his ear. 

Yu chuckled and raised his head to meet his eyes. “You say, as your position pointedly changes,” he responded wryly. “Is it not exhilarating - to be romanced slowly over the course of the night?” Yu leaned in. “I quite like it.” 

Yosuke took his mouth. 

Yu was content to let him ravage it and succumbed instinctually. When they finally broke apart, Yu’s mouth was sore and slick from Yosuke’s tongue and he could barely find a way to fill it with words. He elected not to, for the time being; Yosuke didn’t seem capable of listening to much, as it were. 

Quite afraid they were both running on borrowed time at this point, he at last decided to lay Yosuke down beneath him. He gently coaxed Yosuke to turn over onto his side, a similar position to the one they used during his own first time -- but Yosuke stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

“I want to see your face,” he insisted, meeting Yu’s gaze above reddened cheeks. 

Yu furrowed his brows at him as his insides turned. _ Preposterous_, his mind instantly decided, but this precious last whim of logic was quietly suffocated by the sudden swell of emotion Yosuke’s words stirred within him. 

“Yosuke--”

“--Yu,” Yosuke said, stilling him. “Please. I will be fine.” His voice grew even darker then, dipping low and husky as he leaned up into Yu’s face. 

Yu met him with a gentle nudge of his nose, nipping at Yosuke’s lips with his teeth as his own mind raced with confliction. Yosuke brought a hand up to his cheek to separate them only just enough. 

“I know I’m safe with you.”

Yu swallowed -- _ hard _\-- and swept in to capture the soft, open petals of his lips. As he turned Yosuke’s words in his mind, a small, peaceful feeling soon began to take root in his belly, fanning throughout him a cool but ravenous fire that made Yosuke’s body feel like the most remarkable heat pressed against him, with his thighs slick and skin damp and as hot as a fever. 

He asked himself again, how he could deny his captain anything. His answer was the same as it had been, as it always would be. 

He slid Yosuke’s fingers off him and let him ease down onto his back. Yu took Yosuke’s left knee and spread his legs until they were on either side of his waist and every part of Yosuke’s sex was bared open to him, red and flushed and wet. Yu’s member, hanging thick and eager, instantly pressed against Yosuke’s centerpoint, his cockhead already nudging into it instinctively. 

Yosuke gasped and looked down between them, his hips rising to meet the faint nub of pressure even as Yu swore and yanked himself away. 

“Wait, I have to--” Yu groaned, wrenching a hand away from Yosuke’s hips to pat around for the small glass bottle lost in the sheets. 

He found it after a frustrating few seconds and ripped the cork off with his teeth since his hands were still too slippery to assist. The oil felt wonderfully cool against his skin and it made his dick throb angrily. He coated himself quickly, ignoring the small surge of fear that simple act sparked and lining himself up. 

Entry into Yosuke’s body came . . . quicker than he thought it should. Yu remembered feeling as if it had taken _ ages _for Yosuke to fully seat himself inside his own body during their first time. Perhaps it was Yu’s faulty memory, a moment he’d erroneously stretched out over time to better enjoy the subsequent fantasies it inspired. 

But he couldn’t reconcile how _ fast _Yosuke’s body had pulled him in. Once the head of his cock dipped beyond Yosuke’s rim, the remainder of Yu’s shaft was instantly sucked forward. The sudden friction made a delightfully rude sound which earned a gasp and groan from each of them. Yu stayed his hips with all his might and clutched the bedsheet and Yosuke’s thigh. He could feel the sweat begin to bead down his temples, drip from his damp bangs. He tried to concentrate on breathing, but the pressure around him was making that difficult in the most electrifying way possible. 

Yosuke, meanwhile, had his eyes slammed shut. He looked focused on not moving or making a sound, as if the sensation had flooded his mind too quickly for it to register. His jaw trembled with halted gasps and the ghosts of bated whines that Yu could faintly hear struggling to break free between them. 

He dipped down a few inches and brushed his lips across Yosuke’s brow, releasing his hip in order to sweep back a bit of his bangs. 

“How . . . does it feel . . .” Yu rasped, his throat dry. His lips traveled, hovering over Yosuke’s temple, his cheek and, finally, his lips -- which he took. 

Yosuke pressed up into him eagerly, forcing the kiss beyond the tender chaste one that Yu intended it to be and devouring the other man’s mouth with angry teeth. Yu complied. He always complied to his Captain. When Yosuke was through with him, he broke apart with a tug on Yu’s bottom lip.

Yu couldn’t help the jerk in his hips -- and Yosuke _ gasped_. 

His eyes shot open and the amber within them burst to life. His hand unclenched from the headboard above them and his arm snapped around Yu’s shoulders. “I . . . !” 

Yu did it again, completely unintentionally. They _ both _gasped. 

“I . . . I am . . . already addicted.” 

They both laughed airily. Yu’s head felt feather-light. He knocked his forehead gently into Yosuke’s and kept it there, breathing in Yosuke’s harsh breaths. He started a series of thrusts - slowly, _ slowly_, wet and smooth like silk, his body rocking into Yosuke’s _ at just the right rhythm_. Yu’s heart was going mad. 

“You feel incredible . . .” he whispered, and it was true. Yosuke’s body felt divine wrapped around him like this, deep and open and taking all of him, so smoothly that Yu couldn’t help the tempo of his hips and began picking up speed before he was sure he ought to. Yosuke had gone so slowly with him their first time . . . but the heat and slick, they were--

“Faster,” Yosuke whispered, a rush of air against Yu’s ear.

Yu agreed, his body responding to the command instantly. He thrust his hips in short, jerking motions, causing Yosuke’s voice to suddenly jettison from his throat -- too loudly for their little room but the sound was exhilarating to hear, to _ feel _race through Yosuke’s body and into the open air around them. 

But with his tight, lithe body and rhythmic panting, Yosuke was quickly flooding all of Yu’s senses, and he estimated it wouldn’t be long before he tumbled off the edge of his own pleasure. He decided to adjust his angle, lifting himself up on his hands and separating their chests so he could look down on his Captain as he drove into him over and over, with one hand holding open Yosuke’s leg in a firm grip and the other hand buried in the pillow Yosuke’s hair was splayed against. 

The new position instantly tightened the reins on Yu’s control and he relished it. Now he could observe the rosey glow in his Captain’s flushed skin, how the sweat coating it shimmered in the lamplight and captured the soft angles of his arm muscles, pulled taut by his grip on the headboard above. His hair was a mess atop the pillow and stuck to his brow, his jaw, his neck - all which Yu tried to resist leaning down and nibbling. 

Yu picked up his tempo, lovingly watching Yosuke’s mouth as it fell open and flowed with a wash of gasps that gradually built up, up until they culminated into a loud, hiccuping whine that Yu had never before heard come from his Captain. 

Yu followed that up with a decisive jerk of his hips that lit a spark in the center of Yosuke’s eyes. 

His Captain sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. “F-faster!” 

Another wish that Yu could grant. He did so by pumping his hips more in time with their heartbeats, as fast as he felt he could reasonably go without turning into an absolute savage. Still, it didn’t seem enough, even as the heat climbed steadily up its track and Yosuke’s choked moans became stuttering gasps that flew from his lips more rapidly than a ticking clock. 

Yu gripped Yosuke’s other leg and spread him open wider. 

Yosuke’s mouth shot open and his head lifted from the pillow, his pupils dark and his mouth wet. Yu didn’t stop, _ couldn’t _ stop. He pushed Yosuke’s knees forward and down until they near brushed the sheets. The muscles in Yosuke’s thighs went taught in Yu’s hands as his thrusting grew more direct, _ precise_. 

Yosuke’s arms fell away from Yu’s shoulders, the headboard, and he slowly wound his fists in the sheets. “_Y-yes . . . wreck m-me . . . _” he slurred, eyes still affixed to the point of Yu’s entry in his body.

Yu moaned, which also sounded much too loud for their room. Yosuke’s words were barely audible over the sound of the creaking bed and the straining timbers that bore it, the rustling sheets and the sounds of their panting -- yet Yu was overcome by the dark satisfaction in them.

The strength in his arms was giving way, so he released Yosuke’s legs. Yosuke cried out in protest, unable to keep them at the angle Yu had pushed them to on his own; his hips and legs lowered, which, for the moment, didn’t allow Yu to reach so deeply within him. Yu instantly covered Yosuke’s aggravated swears by lowering himself down on top of him and scooping him up in his arms and legs, leaving Yosuke’s legs to dangle aimlessly in the air above Yu’s back. His fists, meanwhile, remained clenched in the sheets.

A few quick, forceful thrusts of his hips brought Yu just as deeply inside Yosuke as he had been in the former position, and Yosuke’s remorseful whines soon cut off into ones of unexpected rapture as their rhythm plunged straight into frantic. Between Yosuke’s body and the sheets, Yu’s hand found the strands of Yosuke’s hair and gripped a tuft of them with a single fist, tipping his head back enough to bury his face into Yosuke’s neck. 

Yosuke’s pleased grunting filled Yu’s head and made it swim deliciously. He gave Yosuke’s neck a hard bite and whispered (cried) his name, as his desperate thrusting grew more and more animalistic and made Yosuke’s voice carry long, drawn-out moans through the air. 

Against his lips, Yu could feel the vibrations of Yosuke’s voice, low and shaky. “_M-make . . . me sc- _ ” Yu kissed and licked at his skin- “_scream-m . . . Yu . . . _” 

“_Yosuke . . . ! _” Yu growled, pivoting his hips into Yosuke’s at an unrelenting tempo. 

No part of him worried about their pace, how fast and chaotic it had grown and how perilous. Yu’s focus continued to narrow until Yosuke and the pleasure flowing through their bodies were at its center. 

Yosuke cried out at one particularly accurate thrust and the shock in his voice reached the primal part of Yu’s brain that had shaken to life. He groaned Yosuke’s name into his neck, reveling in how possessive it sounded. He tightened his fist in Yosuke’s hair and ripped his head back even more, exposing all of his neck to the lamplight (_sheen of sweat on skin, bobbing Adam’s apple dying to beg_) and Yu's eager tongue and teeth. Yu pounded into him. He pounded steadier, harder, burning with a terrible need to make him cry for more. 

“_Y-Yu, d . . . don’t s-stop . . ._”

The_ Garudyne _, barrelling over the sea at full speed, took ages to slow down in time to dock. There had even been times in his early months that Yu had feared it impossible, that something as ferociously fast as their ship could ever be halted. Yosuke’s words simmered in the back of Yu’s brain as a familiar flash of heat and light arced up his spine. The pleasure crested, and shook throughout him, and Yu’s mouth shot open against Yosuke’s skin as he released a choked cry. Once again, Yosuke’s name found his lips and pulled him through with a trembling moan. 

Even as it swarmed over him and he knew he was coming, deep and throbbing inside of him, Yu’s hips continued and the power behind his thrusts didn’t ebb. 

Still, he didn’t care to breathe. The charge in his skin left his entire body tingling and alive. He wanted _ more _ of Yosuke, _ more _of his sweet warmth. He chased the sound of Yosuke’s voice with his hips, edging into hypersensitivity and not caring about that, either.

His lips and fingers and toes were buzzing. Blindly, Yu lifted his head from Yosuke’s neck and fell over his lover’s mouth. One of Yosuke’s moans broke across Yu’s lips as he took them, and Yu hummed in satisfaction, pulling them apart with this tongue and lapping into Yosuke’s open, slack mouth. 

But then Yosuke’s back arched suddenly and his lips were ripped away from Yu’s. Yu had just enough time to glance down between them to see the milky ropes of Yosuke’s orgasm coat their stomachs and chests. Yosuke’s legs trembled around Yu’s body and so did his voice, as it weakly spilled Yu’s name in the air. 

Still wanton, Yu leaned down and smeared his jaw with heavy kisses and gentle nibbles along its edge. 

Even now, Yu couldn’t stop thrusting. He slowed down, as his muscles began to rebel, but he couldn’t be still. Not after _ that _, and not when Yosuke’s body still tensed and pulled around him and made the most delicate sparks of post-orgasmic pleasure race through his raised skin. Truthfully, Yu didn’t know if he’d ever be ready to leave this bed. Prospects of dying here were certainly drawing nearer.

Gradually, Yu’s hips did begin to slow, and as they did, the sounds of their panting quickly caught his attention. Their hearts pounded against the others’ chests like wild animals that wanted out of their cages. The remaining strength he had in his arms and legs depleted more with each successive plea his lungs made for air. Yosuke’s thighs were warm -- burning, actually -- and he thought vaguely about how sore they must be. 

They were still panting, wrapped around each other, when Yu finally summoned the energy to shift his body downward, just enough to gauge whether or not he could pull out. He tested it, pulled back just a hair and watched for the reaction on Yosuke’s face. 

It was peaceful -- half-conscious, but peaceful. Yu eased himself back further until the rest of him slid out altogether. He was still hard and he couldn’t imagine _ how _, but he was sure it was his Captain’s fault, somehow.

Yosuke groaned and lifted his head; his eyes were barely open. 

“Are you alright?” Yu whispered, reaching up to grace Yosuke’s wet cheek, streaked with tears, with the backs of his fingers. 

Yosuke groaned again, as if in answer. But what answer that could be, Yu couldn’t guess. He snickered. 

“No? Yes?” he coaxed, dotting Yosuke’s chin and the sides of his mouth with faint kisses. “Captain?” 

“. . . Yes . . .” Yosuke eventually moaned. He sounded quite half-awake, which made Yu smile again, this time with a bit of pride. 

“Did I perform to your satisfaction?” He pressed a noisy kiss just behind Yosuke’s jaw.

Yet again, Yosuke groaned. His legs slid away from around Yu’s sides and landed with a thud on the mattress. 

Their breaths had finally caught up to them by now, and Yosuke let out a deep sigh. The edge of his mouth curled up into a tiny, nearly imperceptible smile, one Yu caught sight of and privately savored. 

He was admiring the softening crinkles in the space between his captain’s brows when a sudden knocking at the door startled them both. 

Yosuke let out yet another groan and rolled his face to the side. Yu laughed and kissed his neck. 

“One moment,” he called out, so their patient guest wouldn’t flee. 

Deciding it was, at last, the time to move, Yu finally lifted himself off his captain’s body. Yosuke immediately turned and curled his entire being into the nearest pillow, his muffled mumbling unintelligible to Yu, who was quickly stuffing his legs back into a pair of one of their pants he’d retrieved off the floor - Yosuke’s, as it happened. 

He half-fastened them, ensuring his most crucial bits were stowed away, and swept the thin bed sheet over Yosuke’s body before coming around the bed to answer the door. 

It had just been the houseboys, as it turned out, arriving to bring them a few buckets of warm water for their promised bath. Yu let them in to fill their tub and rummaged around for his own belongings to find some coin for a tip. He thanked them as politely as he could for how eager he was to see them (and their curious gazes at the figure curled up in the hotel bed) out of his room.

Once they were gone, he walked over to the tub situated near the foot of the bed, noting the steam rising from the freshly poured water. It looked too inviting to consider climbing back into bed with Yosuke, as delicious as that did sound to his weary muscles. He turned and glanced at his hidden form, still tucked safely beneath the covers and not making a sound. 

Yu approached the side of the bed and carefully tugged the sheet down between two pinched fingers, chuckling as Yosuke’s hair emerged first as a wild spray of garden weeds. He bent down to kiss his shoulder, which had just become exposed as Yu tugged down even more of the thin, linen sheet.

“Yosuke,” he hummed, then placed another kiss to his skin, “wouldn’t you like a bath?” 

“Bath . . .” Yosuke sighed. He sounded perfectly content with that idea, to Yu’s ears, yet the captain wouldn’t budge. 

Yu rolled his eyes with a smirk and threw the rest of the sheet off Yosuke’s body, tucking his arms beneath Yosuke’s knees and shoulders and sliding him to the edge of the bed to eventually lift the man up into his arms. 

Yosuke squawked in feigned protest but didn’t offer up a struggle. Yu laughed at his screwed up face, at his hair flying every which way, at the quick flash of uncertainty in his eyes as Yu began walking to the edge of the tub. He put Yosuke’s feet down in the warm water first and assisted him as Yosuke lowered himself down into the rest of the way. 

Yosuke moaned as his body submerged beneath the water, and this moan sounded much more agreeable than his earlier grumbles of discontent. Yu let Yosuke get himself comfortable as he turned his attention to a small bowl on a short side table next to the tub. It was filled with flakes of scented soap, a few of which he added to the bath, watching as it gradually turned the water milky before his eyes. 

Yosuke had thankfully left Yu room to slide in behind him, and Yu did so -- once he’d shuffled out of Yosuke’s pants. He let out his own moan of content as the warm water sent a rush throughout his skin, making it prickle around his neck and down his arms. Yosuke scooted himself back and Yu welcomed him, easing Yosuke between his legs to lay his back flat against Yu’s chest. Yu rested his neck against the lip of the tub and breathed in, Yosuke’s weight and salt and the soapy bathwater invading his very being. 

Yu could have laid there all night, just as he could have laid between his captain’s legs the entire night if they hadn’t been interrupted. He was now relieved they had been. The bath wasn’t a luxury they would have managed on their own, as exhausted as they felt. Yu lifted his hand from the edge of the tub and smoothed it across Yosuke’s chest beneath the water, eventually landing on his other arm and wrapping him up in a hug. Against him, Yosuke sighed, the sound soft and distant. 

Yu turned his face into Yosuke’s hair and breathed in, pressing kisses into it as he let his breath out. “Are you terribly sore?” he mumbled.

Yosuke shifted in his arms. “Mm . . . not as much as I would expect. You did a number on me, though.”

Yu grinned, barely managing to hold back a laugh. “Well, you _ did _ask for it.” Yu placed another kiss to his scalp, nudging it a bit. 

“I did,” Yosuke agreed, with a strange air of pride. “Thank you.” 

Yu wasn’t sure if the heat of the bath was getting to him, but he suddenly felt his face grow hot, and knew his cheeks must reflect it. He kept his nose buried in Yosuke’s hair, until the man shifted again, turning in his arms and rising up a little.

Yu was forced to unwrap him from the hug as Yosuke turned enough to look down at him. His captain’s eyes flitted over his face, as if they didn’t know which part of him to behold. The faint white light cast upon Yosuke’s cheeks softened the layer of fatigue draped across the surface of his eyes. Yu dared not look away from them, from their richness and warmth, as they lowered towards his, and as the light upon his captain was washed away by the shadows in the room. 

It was a small kiss, just enough to leave Yu wanting for another night just like this. 

“I love you,” he murmured.

Yosuke smiled through another kiss, chuckling lowly. “I know,” he confessed. Then, he nudged Yu’s nose with his. “I love you, too.”

Another knock on the door broke the spell. Yu audibly sighed as Yosuke turned his head toward the sound. 

“It’s just me,” came a muffled voice from beyond the door that Yu could just recognize was Abigail. “Our kitchen is closing so I came to leave a tray of hot food out here for whenever you men get hungry.”

“Abigail, you’re a Living Angel!” Yosuke called. Yu rolled his eyes.

He then heard a pleased laugh and rolled his eyes for a second time. “Good night, gents.” 

“Living Angel, hm?” Yu leveled his gaze at Yosuke as soon as the captain turned back around.

The smile that broke over Yosuke’s face was nothing short of sinister. Still, Yu couldn’t help how his heart softened at the mischievous spark in it. 

Yosuke bumped their noses and leaned in for another kiss. “Maybe I intend to rile you up again.”

Yu hummed in consideration as they parted. “Maybe we should consider eating before engaging in any further ‘riling’, Captain.” 

Yosuke pulled a face. “Eh, eating is for the weak?” he said, with a plaintive furrow of his brows, as if that was all he needed to get Yu to let them spend the rest of the night in the bath. 

“With haste,” Yu directed, “before the food goes _ completely _stone cold.” 

Yosuke frowned and swam off of him, hooking his arms on the other end of the tub. “Honestly, you’re treating me like an invalid. I’m perfectly fine!” 

Yu groaned as he sat up, and whether it was directed at Yosuke or his sore muscles, he wasn’t sure himself. “Says the man who cannot stand.” 

“Uh, by the fault of _ his own first mate_.”

Yu cast his weary eyes into Yosuke’s as he rose to his feet in the tub. “_Need _ I remind you?”

His legs didn’t immediately give out on him so Yu stepped out of the tub, soaking the floorboards in the process, and retrieved a towel off the small stack left for them by the tub. He gave a shout when he felt Yosuke’s hand slide up between his legs.

“Ah! Devil . . .” He smacked Yosuke’s hand off him and turned his hips away from the tub’s edge in a hurry -- though not nearly far enough to keep Yosuke from planting a firm smack on his buttocks just as Yu scampered to the door. 

He doubted anyone would be beyond the door at this point, but still Yu opened the door gingerly and waited for a beat before opening it wide enough to slide the tray into the room. He’d picked it up from the floor and was carrying it to the bed when he spotted movement in the tub, which caused him to set the tray down quickly on the middle of the bed and rush to Yosuke’s side. 

“Yosuke!” He chided, looping his arms through Yosuke’s as he steadied the rising captain on his feet. “Be careful. Your legs are still weak.” 

Yosuke laughed, though Yu discerned no confidence in the thin stretch of his voice. “I am sure I can manage getting out of a tub--_ woah!"_

The shout Yosuke gave when Yu swiftly lifted the captain back into his arms went right into Yu’s ear, but he couldn’t mind. Yosuke was warm and his skin dewy, his body lithe from the bathwater. He smelled of soap and the hint of his own musk. Yu appreciated the soft smile that edged into the corner of his captain’s mouth, too, as his smiles rarely looked this still, just like the quiet mornings they often spent together.

He placed Yosuke on the bed and helped get him between the sheets. The tray and its contents rattled near the edge of the bed as Yosuke’s feet slid beneath the covers. They hadn’t brought any of their own luggage, of course, having entrusted everything to the tight shifts of the crew who would be staying aboard for the duration of their visit. So, Yu took advantage of the laundered housedresses the room provided, unfolding one from the set of dresser drawers stacked beneath the room’s main window and readying it to tug over his captain’s head. 

Yosuke didn’t complain (too much) about Yu dressing him, but shot him a playful look of warning just before Yu turned away to fetch the tray.

“Please consider resting for the night,” Yu requested, as kindly as he could. “You’ll need the practice if you plan to resume command of your ship tomorrow.”

Yosuke plopped his head back against the pillows with a loud huff, waving a tired hand in his general direction. “Captain it for me, will you?”

Yu scoffed, the contents of the tray he held rattling. 

“. . . I am going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” 

He reached over Yosuke and set the tray down next to him so that he could get started first. It was laden with small red potatoes (which had been warmed and seasoned), bread, an assortment of cheeses, honey, and a sampling of shredded pork. In another small bowl there were slices of fresh citruses and other fruits that Yu suspected were a custom treat for weary sailors. 

“Looks as though she gave us the royal treatment.” 

“Good ol’ Abby,” Yosuke mused, almost as if to himself. 

Yu smirked and turned to retrieve one of the thin sleepshirts for himself, quickly pulling it on and climbing into the sheets beside his captain, who had already started on the pork. 

They devoured their entrée slowly, savoring the small, delectable oranges that Yu didn’t think he’d seen or tasted before. The fruits’ juices naturally managed to get absolutely everywhere, and the wine provided with the meal certainly hadn’t helped that. In fact, it had decidedly made their mess _ much _worse. 

Of course, it hardly mattered, with how sticky and sweet that combination made Yosuke’s mouth -- and jaw, and chest, and stomach. Their bed was stained with red wine by the end but, as far as Yu was concerned, the illustrious Madam Abigail could handle a few soiled linen sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> an attempt at romance was made
> 
> \o/
> 
> in case it wasn't obvious by the word count: i really, really love these two. 
> 
> (thanks for reading!! :3333)


End file.
